How Luke fell in Love with Rachel Berry
by kaylalovesroses
Summary: Kurt leaves McKinley High School and he will not return however Rachel Berry might join Kurt and the Warblers. She might also fall in love with a very quiet beat boxing Warbler whose name is Luke Disclamr I do not own glee I wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:I do not own glee or any of the characters trust me if I did Rachel would have dumbed Finn and would have gone after those Warblers. If this sounds luike anyone elses story plesase do not hesitate to tell me. **

Chapter 1: The Start

4 months ago Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was the only gay student at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. He was being bullied by all the students minus the kids in glee, but the worse of his bullies was Dave Karoskfy who shoved him, threw slushies' at him and even threatened to kill him. One day, his glee club decides that Kurt would go to Dalton Academy in Westerville to spy on their competition. At first he did not really want to go little did they know that sending him there would not only change his life but it would also change the lives of Dalton's headmaster, and his niece.

Kurt is getting ready to go to Dalton to spy when Karoskfy pushes him against the lockers; instead of leaving Kurt alone he punches him in the stomach. Kurt looks around the hallway with pleading eyes that scream _**help me! Please**._ No one in the school decided to help him not even his "friends" in glee. He gave up and ran to his car and drove to Dalton where he meets the Warblers. The students were nice and even though he was gay they accepted him there. The next week Kurt got tired of it all and he transferred to Dalton academy.


	2. Chapter 2: The past 4 months for Kurt

**Chapter 2: The past four months for Kurt and Rachel **

That horrible incident with Karoskfy was four months ago. Those supposed to be "friends" never came a visited him or even tried to see him at all not even his best friend Mercedes. That made him mad but the thing that made him really mad was Rachel Barbra Berry. He could not be pissed at her that much because she did call and say that she missed him and that she is really happy that he is safe. But that stupid bitch broke his step-brothers heart all because he might have cheated on her with Quinn (hey leave him alone, she had no prove once so ever. But he gets nicer). Kurt did not like Finn to be with Rachel. The reason why he did not like those two together is because Rachel is a selfish, self-absorbed, who only cares about getting all the solos and winning those damn show choir competitions ( be patient young one he becomes less bitter and more nice in future chapters to come).

He loved the Warblers they were his new family, they loved and protected him. One time during rehearsal Finn came up to Dalton yelling and cursing at Kurt telling him it was his fault that he gets slushied more. Also, that if he would have stayed at McKinley then Karoskfy and the other football players would not take it out on the members of New Directions. The Warblers were already in the room they were just staring at the scene, waiting for the perfect time to intervene. The time they intervened was when Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and told him that he was coming back to McKinley. Kurt was starting to be dragged out of the room, he was not going willing.

The Warblers were waiting patiently for Wes to give the signal (Symbol: Jazz hands). When he gave the signal the Warblers jumped in when they were about half way out of the room. They dragged the 6'3 280 pound quarterback out of the room, when he tried to go back in they pushed him in his car. Ever since that incident the warblers have been his best friends, and even his brothers.

Kurt loved that Dalton had a zero tolerance bullying policy. He was safe from New Directions, and the spawn of the devil himself Dave Karoskfy. If any of his old team mates actually came to see him he would not have known about it. Kurt loves Dalton and he defiantly does not talk to anyone from William McKinley High School. If you asked him why he doesn't he would tell you why should I they never talked or protected me while I was there so they can kiss his ass. For four long terrible months Rachel Berry has been kicked out of her schools glee club New Directions. Not the normal way oh no the y had an assembly for the whole school and then they called her up on stage and kicked her out

**Rachel's Point of View **

Over the intercom said "students and staff please come to the auditorium for an assembly. Teachers make sure all of your students stay in the auditorium until the assembly is done. Thank you." When I walked in I sat with Mr. Schuster's Spanish class and he said for us all to stay where we were. Funny how when he said that he looked directly at me, maybe it is an assembly about suicide or teenage pregnancy again hum mm at least it gets me out of Spanish. Wait just one second where all the glee are kids they are supposed to be here, I thought.

That is when the lights went dim and Mr. FIggins was on stage telling us all to be quiet and that we have a performance from New Directions. After he walks off stage, Santana comes on stage in a hot pink dress. "Hello everyone the reason we are here today is because we need your help with a decision some of our group cannot make a darn decision. (Remember she is in front of teachers). "See there is a member of our group we want to kick out RuPaul, Man hands, Rachel Berry. But the only way we can kick her out is if we have a majority vote so we came here to ask by raise of hand. Who wants Rachel Berry kicked out of New Directions? Half of the audience from what I could see raised their hands and I knew that I would be kicked out of New Directions. What Santana said next was what made me cry more than anything "So it is a unanimous decision the most untalented member of New Directions is finally gone and we do not have to deal with her and her ugly outfits except for classes." Then there was laughter from everyone even the nicest kids in Glee club.

** End of Flashback **

It was Monday the weekend of solitary reverie, and no slushies or names are over I have to go to that place. As if that was not enough today I came to school with ten extra outfits for all of the slushies that I knew awaited me. Then I got to my locker when I saw notes from everyone in glee. The one from Quinn said "We hate you Man hands you made our favorite person Kurt leave. You are a selfish Bitch the club hates you. All hates Quinn Fabray." If that was the worst for this day I will be surprised. It was the end of the school day when the first slushy from the glee club hit me. Then after each person hit me with a slushy they all SHOVED me against the lockers. It first started with Quinn, then Tina, Mercedes, and then Brittney, Santana twice (1 for Artie wheel chair remember), Lauren, Finn, Mike and then the last person was Noah. He shoved me so hard that I fell wrong and broke my arm. My phone was ringing did I answer it. Yes I did wait its Kurt and the Warblers maybe they will help me. Oh who I am I kidding


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rachel's four months of Hell!**

For four long terrible months Rachel Berry has been kicked out of her schools glee club New Directions. Not the normal way oh no the y had an assembly for the whole school and then they called her up on stage and kicked her out

**flashback **

**Rachel's Point of View **

Over the intercom said "students and staff please come to the auditorium for an assembly. Teachers make sure all of your students stay in the auditorium until the assembly is done. Thank you." When I walked in I sat with Mr. Schuster's Spanish class and he said for us all to stay where we were. Funny how when he said that he looked directly at me, maybe it is an assembly about suicide or teenage pregnancy again hum mm at least it gets me out of Spanish. Wait just one second where all the glee are kids they are supposed to be here, I thought.

That is when the lights went dim and Mr. FIggins was on stage telling us all to be quiet and that we have a performance from New Directions. After he walks off stage, Santana comes on stage in a hot pink dress. "Hello everyone the reason we are here today is because we need your help with a decision some of our group cannot make a darn decision. (Remember she is in front of teachers). "See there is a member of our group we want to kick out RuPaul, Man hands, Rachel Berry. But the only way we can kick her out is if we have a majority vote so we came here to ask by raise of hand. Who wants Rachel Berry kicked out of New Directions? Half of the audience from what I could see raised their hands and I knew that I would be kicked out of New Directions. What Santana said next was what made me cry more than anything " So it is a unanimous decision the most untalented member of New Directions is finally gone and we do not have to deal with her and her ugly outfits except for classes." Then there was laughter from everyone even the nicest kids in Glee club.

**End of Flashback **

It was Monday the weekend of solitary reverie, and no slushies or names are over I have to go to that place. As if that was not enough today I came to school with ten extra outfits for all of the slushies that I knew awaited me. Then I got to my locker when I saw notes from everyone in glee. The one from Quinn said "We hate you Man hands you made our favorite person Kurt leave. You are a selfish Bitch the club hates you. All hates Quinn Fabray." If that was the worst for this day I will be surprised. It was the end of the school day when the first slushy from the glee club hit me. Then after each person hit me with a slushy they all SHOVED me against the lockers. It first started with Quinn, then Tina, Mercedes, then Brittney, Santana twice (1 for Artie wheel chair remember), Lauren, Finn, Mike and then the last person was Noah. He shoved me so hard that I fell wrong and broke my arm.

**Rachel's POV**

After that incident I ran home and called my daddy's work. When they came home they asked me what happened I told them about the glee club and how many shoves I got and what happened after that. To say they were mad is an understatement they were pissed. I had to remind them about my arm and that I needed to go to the emergency room. When we got there the doctors asked questions and then they took me to the X-Ray room and when that was done they told me and my fathers that my arm was broken. They asked me what color of cast I wanted I said purple (no gold people). I was sent home with a prescription for pain killers.

My dad's asked me what happened with the glee club I told them that I was kicked out about a week ago and they did not do it just by themselves but they included the whole school. That night when I was in my room, not wanting to eat dinner. Anyways I went upstairs to finish all of my homework I might not be in glee club I should still make good grades darn it. While I was lying on my bed I saw a picture of my old glee club with Kurt, and Matt. Well it was taken when he was still at McKinley, poor Kurt he was loved and loved New Directions unlike me. The only reason he had to leave was because of a homophobic asshole that was just in the closet and afraid to come out.

That is when a thought came to my mind; try to talk to Kurt on Facebook. 1st things first see if he has blocked me on Facebook. I grab my laptop then I log on Facebook. "Yessss" he is still my friend time to message him.

Rachel Berry: Hi Kurt how are you? Message sent. After the message was sent my fathers called down me down to dinner, "I told you guys that I am not hungry I am going to bed love you." Love you too fathers said. After finishing all of my homework I logged back on to Facebook and I saw a message from Kurt.

Kurt Hummel: Hi Rachel this is Blaine Anderson Kurt's boyfriend. He is fine and I/we would appreciate it if you did not message him again.

Rachel Berry: Not to be a Bitch but who is we and okay. I get it everyone hates me so it is kind of understandable he does to.

Kurt Hummel: It's not rude the "we" is the Warblers and I am sure that not everyone hates you.

Rachel Berry: Okay well that was sweet but I will obey and leave Kurt alone. Good Bye.

Kurt Hummel: Hold on before you get off I have a question. Why are you contacting Kurt after four months?

Rachel Berry: I have been having a lot of problems and I needed to talk to him. But I have to go my stomach is hungry.

With that I curled up on my bed and cried my eyes out until I feel asleep. In the morning my fathers forced me to go to school. Again New Directions threw slushies' all over me and even opened up my backpack and threw it in there. After that I decided to reach out to the one person who has been through this. But I made two videos for Kurt and asked/ begged for his dad to send them to him. I may or may not have said that if he didn't do this she would go up to Carol and ask her because I know with a little bit or tears and some acting she would do it for me. So he said that if I gave it to him he would send it or give it to Kurt so that was settled.


End file.
